When Anakin Met Darth Vader
by Rexsonlygirl Lareen Hyperswoop
Summary: Anakin mets Darth Vader. What will happen? Caos ensues.


The Day Anakin Met Darth Vader

Anakin Skywalker sat in his and Ahsoka Tano's shared quarters bored out of his mind. His padawan went to go get more gummy worms so they could throw them at civilians walking below and watch them run off screaming. Deciding to find something to do while he waited he went to the refridgerator. Scrounging around for his favorite snack a grilled cheese smothered in peanut butter and cream cheese he didnt hear the breathing coming from the lime jello mold in the fridge. His sandwhich finished Anakin took a bite and savored it. Him being quite for a moment let him hear the breathing from the jello mold in the fridge. It sounded like someone was breathing through a scuba mask.

"Obi-Wan you better not be scuba diving in my aquarium again," Anakin screamed going to go check on his fishies who were floating upside down in the tank. Obi-Wan wasnt in the tank but the breathing kept going. Anakin listened for a moment and noticed it was coming from the fridge. Anakin opened the fridge but the breathing stopped but started again. This time it was coming from behind him. Anakin turned around trembling worried that it would be his worst nightmare. A scuba diving stick of butter thats a shape-shifter. Anakin didnt see the stick of butter but the lime jello mold from the fridge.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ITS ALIVE," Anakin screamed grabbing a battle axe from the knife drawer and hacked at the jello cutting the jello into litte squishy blobs and the table into pieces. Breathing heavy he threw the battle axe behind him, it stuck in the wall and Luminara who was on the otherside fainted because the axe almost hit her.

"I have come for your llama." A deep almost mechanical voice rumbled behind Anakin.

"You'll never take my llama alive," Anakin whipped a flower from the vase and used it as a nunchuck. He was just about to whack the llama stealer when he saw who it was. "OH MY GOSH YOUR YOUR..."

"Darth Vader," the voice rumbled again. Anakin squealed and danced around the room.

"Wait how did you get here," Anakin stopped dancing around the room.

"The jello you just destroyed was my time machine I could travel anywhere I wanted to and now I am stuck here," Darth Vader sighed.

"I can help you fix it," Anakin ran off into his room leaving Darth Vader standing there humming his theme song. Anakin grabbed the glue off his dresser he used the glue to keep his hair in place. Glue in hand he ran back to the kitchen to see Vader with Ahsoka's datapad playing Angry Birds.

"DIE PIG," Darth Vader screamed getting mad at the level he was stuck on. Getting frustrated he crushed Ahsoka's datapad in his anger.

"My padawan is not going to be happy," Anakin gulped. Darth Vader whipped around," Who is your padawan?"

"Uh Ahsoka Tano. She's a Togruta with orange skin eyebrow like markings and she has a marking on each cheek."

Darth Vader was surprised," I think I killed her or wait no maybe I made her my padawan of evil. I dont know what happens to her yet they havent finished the Clone Wars show." Darth Vader shrugged at Anakin's gaping expression.

"Maybe she wont die but I know one thing the Sith do get revenge," Anakin sighed sadly and went back to gluing the jello mold.

"Master Im home," Ahsoka screamed slamming the door behind her. Anakin ran out of the kitchen to meet his padawan and to make sure she wouldnt find Vader in the kitchen.

"Hey Ahsoka," Anakin greeted. "Oh my Force you forgot the...the...llama lemonade."

"You didnt ask for llama lemonade. We just wanted gummy worms to throw at people," Ahsoka raised one of her eyemarkings.

"Well now I want some dont question your master's motives Ahsoka just do it," Anakin pushed her out the door breathing a sigh of relief when he got the door closed. A knock came from the door again.

Anakin was getting frustrated it was getting harder to keep Vader hidden. Anakin answered the door to see Yoda standing there.

"Skywalker felt a evil thingy in the Force I did. Not gone to Dark Side yet have you?"

"No not yet Yoda but I think it will be a couple years. Padme has to get pregnant first so I will start having visions and freak out first. Oh and the evil thingy you felt was a evil banana..."

Obi-Wan crashed through the window," EVIL BANANA! WHERE IS HE AND WHATS HIS NAME?"

"Uuuuuhhhh...Dr...uuuuhhh...Banana?" Anakin covered.

"AH THE EVIL DR. BANANA IS ON THE LOOSE AGAIN!" Obi-Wan crashed through the wall and some how he flew away. Yoda left knowing Obi-Wan would take care of the evil banana. Anakin went to Darth Vader who was still in the kitchen looking at a painting.

"What you looking at Darth," Anakin asked.

Darth Vader turned the painting around," Dogs playing poker a classic."

"Vader focus!" Darth Vader threw the painting into a cabinet and lightsabered the cabinet to pieces.

"Non existing out of mind," he said matter-of-factly extinguishing the blade and clipping it back onto his belt. Anakin facepalmed and shook his head.

"Ok whatever. I cant glue your time traveling jello mold back together and I tried welding it but it just made the jello into a puddle on the floor. How did you make that time traveling mold," Anakin asked waiting for Vader's reply who was just about to break his brain from thinking to hard. "DONT STRAIN YOURSELF!"

"Oh I remember," Vader stopped to breath for a moment. "My mommy made it for me!"

"Who is your mommy?"

"Shmi Skywalker," Vader said in a tone that thought Anakin was dumb.

"Hey that was my mommy! We cant have the same mommy," Anakin started to cry.

"Of course we can because Im you!"

"I am not you we dont even look the same."

"Sure we do," Darth Vader screamed.

"No we dont," Anakin screamed back.

"Yuh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"YUH UH!"

"NUH UH!"

Anakin facepalmed again," We arent getting anywhere! I think I might know who can make a time traveling jello mold."

"You do," Vader asked.

"Yep Luminara." Anakin waved his hand beckoning Vader to follow him.

"It must be lime though or I wont use it," Darth Vader crossed his arms over his chest plate.

"Ok ok you will get a lime one." Anakin led the way to Master Luminara Unduli's quarters so he could get Darth Vader another jello mold. Anakin knocked three times loudly. Luminara answered to see who it was and slammed the door in Anakin's face.

"GO AWAY," she screamed from behind the door.

"What did I do," Anakin asked confused that Luminara would do that to him.

"You almost killed me with a battle axe," she told him from behind the door.

"Im sorry Master Unduli I didnt mean to I thought I had a possessed jello mold in my room so I beat it with the axe I shouldnt have thrown it behind me when I was done with it. I should have put it back in the knife drawer. Can you forgive me?"

"I guess I can. What do you need Skywalker," Luminara cracked the door and peaked her eye out of the crack.

"I need a jello mold. Any mold."

"Lime," Darth Vader growled from his hiding spot in a plant.

"Who was that," Luminara asked poking her head out.

"That was my...uncle," Anakin replied waving his hand in dismissal. "I need a LIME jello mold please."

"Your lucky Skywalker I just got finished with this one," Luminara held it out but pulled it back when Anakin reached for it. "I need something in repay though."

"Anything," Anakin reached for it again but she yanked it away again.

"I want you to come over and clean my quarters once a week for a month and polish my marshmallow people collection."

"I can do that. Can I please have the mold now," Anakin begged.

"Pleasure doing buisness with you Skywalker," Luminara shut the door leaving Anakin out in the hallway holding the mold.

"It's about time," Darth Vader snatched the jello from Anakin and jumped inside. "See you in about two years Anakin." Darth Vader waved from inside the mold. Pushing a button the mold disappeared leaving Anakin standing in the hall. Anakin walked back to his and Ahsoka's quarters. He saw Ahsoka sitting on the balcony throwing gummy worms at random people and laughing when the people would run away screaming about worms. Anakin sat beside his padawan holding his bottle of llama lemonade and grabbed a handful of worms. He begun to throw them at people and laugh with his padawan.


End file.
